Hokage ni Naru
by SukiAme
Summary: An annual memorial service on October 10th held for the people who died during the Nine-tail's attack. At five years old, even Naruto can find a glitter of hope and dream to save himself. -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Misashi is the rightful owner of Naruto.**

_AN: _Naru-chan, otan'joobi wa omedetoo gozaimasu_ (Trans: Naru-chan, Happy Birthday)! I'm a pathetic person; I wanted to write this for the sake of his birthday. Happy October 10th everyone! I hope you enjoy; if not, then... don't whine to me about how you picked a stupid fic to read._

* * *

**Hokage ni Naru  
****By: SukiAme  
****Rating: PG – Type: Oneshot**

"Hokage-sama, the preparations for the memorial service tomorrow is ready."

The Hokage looked up from the stack of papers and gave the green haired Ninja a small smile. There was a glint in his eyes that betrayed several conflicting emotions but he did not voice it to his subordinate. He gave a curt nod before he said pleasantly, "Excellent," he gathered his papers and stacked them to a neat pile before pushing himself away from the large oak desk. He hopped onto his feet and retrieved the custom hat of the Hokage with the grace of a cat and covered his head. Looking at the Ninja under the rim of the hat he grinned, "Then I'll be leaving now. See you bright and early."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Twenty Years Ago..._

A halcyon morning reigned over Hidden Leaf Village and while the children of the village woke stretching their arms for the day's activities, the adults prepared for the annual memorial service of a fateful event that occurred five years ago. A day in remembrance of the infamous attack of the Nine-tails Fox demon and the death of families, friends, and one of the greatest hero of Hidden Leaf Village; the people's beloved pillar, the Fourth Hokage.

While the children knew it was an important day, it was not to deter them from enjoying all the sunny morning had to offer. Many got up and brushed their teeth, before skipping to the kitchen to consume whatever was offered for breakfast. Mothers frowned warily at the brightly dressed children before sending her child or children to change into darker clothing for the memorial service.

After few hours of fussing, families left their homes to the town center to await the speech from the Third Hokage. While the people of Hidden Leaf Village listened attentively to the speech of the old man who stood tall and proud, most children tried their best not to fidget. But failing to understand most of what the Village leader was saying, they chose to let their eyes wander around for some sort of amusement.

However, there was one child who listened to the man garbed in white with an intense concentration. Though he had hidden himself in the rough comforts of the tree, he noticed something that he had always wanted. They people of the village clung to every word of the man's. The fragile old man whom was the only person that ever noticed and offered encouraging words to him held himself with an amazing amount of power as he made the speech to his audience.

The boy watched the old man complete his speech and the people clap, cheer, even crying. And without making a sound, he slipped from the tree and headed toward the great monument of the village.

-

Sitting atop the head of the stone monument, the blond haired boy had his chin propped atop his knees. He had his arms wrapped around his bare legs while he stared into the village though azure eyes, unconsciously rocking back and forth with the wind.

"Naruto," an elderly voice alerted the boy but he didn't move from his spot.

Naruto did not answer him and for a long time, there was nothing but silence. It wasn't that he wanted to be left alone, but it was that there were several things that he wanted to ask the old man but didn't know how to phrase. Naruto kept his gaze firmly on the village as decided to speak, "I don't understand. Why do they pay attention to you? Why don't they pay attention to me? Did I do something wrong?"

The Hokage let out a sigh as he sat to the left of the boy, easily feeling the years of age catching up to him at the innocent child's question of the villagers' hatred. "No, Naruto. You have not done anything wrong."

"Then why do they hate me?" Naruto asked in a small and bitter voice. His hands subconsciously clenching at his other hand's wrist, causing his blood to flow more slowly to his hands. He heard the shaking of his voice and bit

"They don't understand. There are many people at fault, but there are some things that people cannot seem to let go." The Third watched confusion wash over Naruto's face before his attitude sunk into depression once again, "But... People can't hate forever."

Naruto did not answer for a long while before he finally said, "I don't understand."

"Do you know what today is?" The Hokage asked the five year old.

"October 10th. Memorial day of the day that Nine-tails was killed," Naruto recited.

"The Nine-tails was sealed, not killed," The Hokage corrected, "Do you know who sealed it?" Naruto shook his head, his unruly hair covering his eyes as he continued to stare at the village below him, indicating he didn't know the answer. "It was the Fourth Hokage. He was supposed to succeed me, but he gave his life to protect the village."

"Why would he do something like that?" Naruto asked with mild curiosity, turning his head to face the old man.

"It was because he was the Hokage. Because the Fourth loved Hidden Leaf Village, and he loved the villagers, he gave his life to protect it." The Third smiled warmly at Naruto who frowned like he had swallowed a spider.

As Naruto digested the Hokage's words, he wondered with distaste about the reasons this Fourth Hokage had for loving the village. That was simply uncalled for and something he never understood, even when he asked this old man. Naruto knew that he didn't care for the village, what kind of a person would give up his life for something like this?

"That's stupid. He loved the village because he was the Hokage. If it's like that, I don't want to be Hokage," Naruto announced defiantly. They sat in a companionable silence for a long time before Naruto inaudibly asked, "Was it worth it, the village for his life?"

Sarutobi contemplated the answer for a moment while he shifted his gaze from Naruto to the village. "For him, it was. But... for some people," He glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, "it wasn't. Though I can imagine it was the most difficult decision of his life, at the end, he felt that the village that contained his whole world was more important than his life. He cherished it more than anything. So he protected the village, for people like you."

"Like me?" Naruto repeated softly.

"Yes," Sarutobi confirmed readily, knowing the truth of the statement.

"He was a great man, but he couldn't protect everyone could he?" It was a rhetorical question that Naruto could confirm from his own experience. "The Hokage... If I can protect everyone, I will be even better than the Fourth Hokage." Naruto grinned a little wistfully, "I will be stronger than all the Hokage and then the villagers will realize how great I am. I'll be the Hokage, even better than you, Old Man."

"Will you now?" The old man said whimsically. When he saw Naruto nod vigorously, from the shade of his wide brim hat, he couldn't help the smile that etched itself on his face. He brought a hand to the brim and moved it a little higher so that he could see Naruto's face better. The determination in the boy's blue eyes glowed so fiercely that Sarutobi wondered how far the boy can carry his ideal and how long will it take him to grow into what he desired, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Naruto asked but he did it, regardless of the answer. In a moment, he felt something heavy and warm placed atop his head. He opened his eyes darting it upwards to find the hat that the old man had been wearing on top of his head.

"A small present; for your birthday," The old man said smiling.

Naruto flushed before he ducked under the hat so that the old man wouldn't see his face. He had not expected any presents of sorts and didn't know how to handle the situation though he couldn't help but be pleased by the gesture. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Present time..._

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage Monument as he watched the crowd gather at the center of the Village while they waited for him to make his speech. The sun shone brightly as the wide brimmed hat of the Hokage provided enough shade for him to watch without having to squint.

"Hokage-sama, it's about time you make your speech."

Naruto turned to face the familiar dark haired ninja and grinned. His white robe-like jacket danced with a gust of wind as his dark red garments gracefully rippled like water. A reminiscent gleam shone in his cerulean eyes as he nodded.

"You know, this day is really important to me," Naruto began as he took his hat off and held it in front of him as if inspecting it, "Aside from it being the memorial for the Fourth Hokage and Nine-tails, it's the day I decided to become the Hokage too."

"This is no time to be walking down memory lane, Naruto," His opposite remarked crossing his arms as he disregarded all formalities.

"You are such a bastard, Sasuke. I'm _sharing_ the significances of this day with you and you don't care," Naruto mocked hurt while he spun the red hat in his hand.

"You're just trying to hint that it's your birthday," Sasuke stated, irritated at the blond man,

"You've said so several times already, not so subtly indicating that you want a present that you will _not_ get if you continue to remind me."

"What did you get me?" Naruto perked with interest as he raised a finger in preparation to poke the man dressed in dark attire for the memorial ceremony. The dark haired man glared at the blonde who stopped to scrutinize Sasuke.

"Better for me, I get to return the present," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto gaped, scandalized by the mere suggestion, "You can't do that! That completely defies the idea of a present!"

"Then quit badgering me," Sasuke admonished to have Naruto roll his eyes.

"Yes, _Mother_. I'll stop prying. Besides, there are many other people I can annoy," Naruto said sardonically before he easily flipped the hat on his head again. Grinning, Naruto commented, "And now, I get to wow everyone with my impeccable speech that everyone is dying to hear. Life is so ironic sometimes, isn't it?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke's passive expression and smirked, "Oh how you wish you could shut me up. I never even _thought_ of this perk when I first wanted to be Hokage."

**-Owari-**


End file.
